La blague
by Girly08
Summary: Après avoir regardé des vidéos sur l'holonet, Ezra et Sabine ont une bonne idée de faire une blague a un membre de l'équipage, alors ils décident de filmé tout se qu'il va se passé.


**Salut ! Je suis de retour, je suis en vacances et je suis ENCORE malade. 4 semaines que je tousse donc je vais devoir allé au docteur. Bref, C'est la dernière histoire qui aura un seul Chapitre et après on passe a plusieurs Chapitre :D.**

 **Cette idée je l'ai vu sur Youtube donc j'ai voulu le faire en Fanfiction et comme j'adore la relation entre Père et Fils d'Ezra et Kanan. Si vous voulez vous pouvez me prendre cette idée pour vos histoire mais en votre version sa me dérange pas.**

 **Je suis encore désolé pour mes fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Je ne possède pas SWR.**

 **POV Ezra**

Sabine et moi regardons des vidéo sur internet, on adore voire des personnes qui font des blagues a leur proches surtout quand ils font semblant d'être mort.

'' Sa serai marrant de faire une blague aux autre ? '' Dit Sabine.

'' Peut-être mais a qui ? '' Je lui demande.

Sabine se mit a réfléchir '' Alors déjà pas a moi car je connais presque toute tes blagues, on ne peut pas blaguer Chopper car il va te choqué, Pas a Zeb car il va te tué et Hera va te faire nettoyé tout le Ghost, donc il nous reste Kanan '' Elle dit avec un sourire.

Je lui sourie en retour. Sabine regarde les blague à faire et elle se souvient qu'elle avait acheté du faux sang **(me demandé pas pourquoi)**

'' On fait la blague de la fausse mort ? '' Dit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

'' Avec plaisir '' Lui dis-je.

Elle alla dans sa cabine pour aller cherché du maquillage et le faux sang. Elle revient avec tout et avec quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu.

'' Sabine, qu'es que c'est ? '' Je lui montre l'objet.

'' Je l'ai construit moi même pour des missions, je n'ai pas encore donné de nom mais je vais te le mettre sur ton cœur et l'autre a ton cou au niveau de ton pouls comme sa, Kanan va croire que ton cœur ne bat plus '' Dit-elle.

'' Cool, j'ai une caméra dans des vieux cartons on va filmer tout, comme sa on le montrera aux autre '' Je lui dis.

'' Bonne Idée ''

 **POV Narrateur**

Sabine maquilla le visage d'Ezra en blanc pour lui donné l'impression qu'il est pale, elle prit un pinceau et fit quelque griffes sur le corps de l'adolescent et une gros blessure au ventre.

Elle rajouta du faux sang sur les griffes et la fausse blessure, elle mit en peu de sang au coin de la bouche du garçon. Elle mit du sang sur la tenu du garçon et place l'objet sur le cou et le cœur.

'' Et voila !'' Sabine Allume la caméra.

Ezra s'allongea sur le sol, Sabine pris la bouteille de sang et en mis partout autour du Padawan. Elle pris un couteau et mis du sang dessus et pose sur le sol a coté du garçon.

'' Kanan va croire que tu t'es fait attaqué et tué et je lui est écrie une petite lettre, maintenant on attend qu'il rentre '' A dit Sabine avec un sourire. Ezra Hocha la tête.

 **20 minute plus tard...**

 **POV Kanan**

Hera, Zeb et Chopper était en mission pour Visago et Sabine et Ezra était resté sur le Ghost, je les est laissé pour aller au marché, on manqué de nourriture.

J'arrive dans le vaisseaux et bizarrement il n'y avait pas de bruit. Je pose les course et les appelles.

'' Sabine, Ezra je suis rentré ! ''

...Pas de réponse...

Ils on peut être dans la salle commune, je me dirige vers la salle mais quand je m'approche de la porte quelque chose me terrifie. DES TRACES DE MAIN EN SANG SUR LA PORTE !

J'ouvre la porte et me fige. Toutes la salle est en désordre, des papier par terre, du sang sur les mur. Je regarde au sol et vit une personne qui conte pour moi par terre.

'' EZRA ! '' Je couru vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il était couvert de sang et de griffure, du sang était autour de lui, il était immobile.

'' Non je t'en supplie réveille toi ! ne me quitte pas ! '' Je me mit a pleuré.

Je vérifie son cœur. IL NE BAT PLUS !

Il était mort, mon Padawan est mort.

Je lève la tête et vit une lettre sur la table, je le prend et la lie :

 _Cher équipage_

 _J'ai enfin accomplie ma mission après vous avoir rejoins dans cette équipe._

 _Et oui, ma mission était de tué votre cher petit garçon, si tu vois cette lettre_

 _Kanan, sache que tu n'aurai pas du me laissé avec lui, il criait ton nom, il pleurait,_

 _il voulait que tu le sauve mais tu n'es jamais venu l'aidé. Le pauvre._

 _J'ai adoré avoir son sang sur moi, merci de m'avoir aidé a l'accomplir._

 _\- Sabine Wren_

Sabine était une impériale depuis tous se temps ! Elle a assassiné mon garçon, toutes est de ma fautes ! Je le tien au niveau de ma poitrine et pleure sur lui. Tout d'un coup j'entendit un... Rire ?

Je regarde Ezra et vit qu'il avait un sourire sur son visage. Il se mit a rire et s'assoie.

'' Ohh, Maître tu aurai du voir ta tête '' Dit-il en ses rire.

'' Tu..Tu est vivant !? '' Dit-je dans le choque.

'' Bien sur que oui '' Il dit.

'' Mais...mais comment ?! '' Lui demande.

Sabine entre dans la pièce '' On t'a piégé, on t'a fait la blague de la fausse mort ''

Sabine se dirige vers levier et en sort une caméra qui a tout filmé. Sabine et Ezra se mit a rire '' On le montrera a l'équipage toutes a l'heure, allons nettoyé tous sa ''

 **... 1 heure plus tard...**

'' HAHAHAHAHA, j'adore la tête que tu a fait Kanan '' Rigole Zeb.

je rougie d'embarras mais je sentie des bras m'entouré. C'était Ezra.

'' Mais au moins je sais comment tu réagira face a cette scène, personne ne tenait a moi quand j'étais dans la rue '' Dit Ezra en me faisant un câlin.

'' Je t'aimerai toujours '' Je lui dit en le câlinent.

Tout d'un coup, un flash nous aveugle tout les deux. Hera nous a pris en photo.

'' Trop mignon '' Dit Hera.

Je secoue la tête et sourie a mon Padawan, quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours la pour lui et pour ma famille.

 **Fin**

 **... Je l'ai fait en une journée ! Bref, ma prochaine fanfiction sera en plusieurs Chapitre et je ferais des Crossovers avec SWR. Je ne peut pas m'occupé de deux Histoire en même sinon je vais tous mélangé et en plus j'ai plein d'histoire a faire.**

 **QUE LA FORCE SOIT AVEC VOUS.**


End file.
